Surprise
by BellaSCullen1
Summary: No.8 - Edward and Bella, First Time Both as Vampires. Edward's Point of View. Made For Real Twilight Fans.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Twilight series characters. All are Stephanie Meyer's.  
_  
**Long Note: ****So I have FINALLY finished the daunting task of writing and vampire/vampire love scene. Forgive me for taking the semi-easy way out and doing this in Edward's point of view. But I promise you, one of these days I will possibly re-do this story in Bella's perspective. With every new story I write I feel I grow and my skills become more refined. If you look back on my first story your can probably tell that my vocabulary has substantially expanded (with the help of . Thank you!) but this story is really special to me, as I say with each story, but don't they all just fit into their own little niche in your heart? Of course they do. Once again, I am extremely sorry for the wait, it has been a hectic few weeks and writing these stories doesn't pay the bills, though I would love it if it did. Please continue reviewing, it's such an ego booster and gets me motivated to finish these things! I just had some great reviews that helped me finally complete the story. Once again I decided to include a song, I thought it fit very well with the point of time and the feeling of this scene. Here it is - for all you Twilight lovers.**

**P.S., okay so this is technically my longest story, but only by a few words. I thought it was much longer when I was typing it on word, but It ended up only about 4,700 words so I had to add some more details. Anyways, hope you like!**

**Scene starts. . . .Breaking Dawn, Book Two, Chapter 24, Page 481, Paragraph 8**

Five: Surprise

I can't remember when it was good  
Moments of happiness elude  
Maybe I just misunderstood

All of the love we left behind  
Watching the flash backs intertwine  
Memories I will never find

So I'll love whatever you become  
And forget that reckless thing we've done  
I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun

And I'll feel my world crumbling  
Feel my life crumbling  
Feel my soul crumbling away  
and falling away  
Falling away with you

Staying awake to chase a dream  
Tasting the air you're breathing in  
I know I won't forget a thing

I wish to hold you close and pray  
Watching the fantasies decay  
Nothing will ever stay the same

All of the love we threw away  
All of the hopes we've cherished fade  
Making the same mistakes again  
Making the same mistakes again

And I'll feel my world crumbling  
Feel my life crumbling  
Feel my soul crumbling away  
And falling away  
Falling away with you

All of the love we left behind  
Watching the flash backs intertwine  
Memories I will never find  
Memories I will never find

_Falling Away With You_ - Muse

Underneath me was the most exquisite, flawless being I had ever set my eyes on. Even as I agonizingly watched her change into a vampire she had never looked this good. Given, I was more worried about her than able to focus on her changing features.

She was the same since she'd been turned, but I had never looked at her so carefully, so critically since then. It was going to take some getting used to, seeing Bella like she was now. Before she was perfect, and now she was even better, something I had never really taken the time to think about.

When I finally had to bite her I didn't have time to wonder how beautiful she would be, or how controlled. If I had had an idea, the real thing would have trumped it completely.

She had transformed very gracefully. I didn't hear one sound from her, and I knew how excruciating the pain was. It was unbelievable. Honestly, the painkillers we gave her most likely did nothing at all to help. Vampire venom was to potent to be masked by human drugs, but Carlisle and I had hoped maybe it would help - if even a small bit.

But not to make even the smallest of noises was remarkable… though, I knew she was just that strong. Stronger than me. For now.

Truthfully I did miss her eyes, the big chocolate pools I was used to were gone. And I would have to stare at the red - though currently gold - ones for a while, but if anyone could make them beautiful it was my Isabella.

We were still on the floor, and I watched her touch me and see me with new fingers and new eyes. Her legs wound around mine, and when she moved the silkiness of her new skin enticed me. Roughly we kissed, and I felt so relieved I didn't have to hold back. I pressed my lips hard against hers, as hard as I possibly could, and she didn't budge. There was no sickening crack, no muffled squelch of pain from her busy lips. She was indestructible. Pushing back, my neck gave way under her strength. She smiled as we pressed together with no inhibitions. If it were possible, tears would be happily running down my cheeks.

Since the moment she wanted to become a vampire I had loathed the idea, but seeing her fit it so perfectly made me realize she was well suited for it. To go as far as to say she was born to be would go against everything that I knew about being immortal, but she was my soulmate, and therefore she would rather be with me as a monster than not have me at all. And somewhat regretfully I agreed. The selfish creature that was I would have no other, Bella was the only one for me.

And so here we were.

The glow of her chestnut hair, the unbelievable white skin, the full smooth lips, the beauty of her soft face. A face that had been in my head every second of every day since the moment I saw her, and even before then.  
The pathetic images of her in the minds of the regular humans did no justice to the real image.

As I looked intently at her, it was as if I was seeing her through human eyes. Ones that weren't worthy of her beauty. A strong bubbling eruption of fulfillment and happiness burst in my mind, and I felt the warm emotion creep up my body to rest contentedly in the back of my mind. The mortal emotion of joy was still new to me, though I had experienced it before since I'd been with her. All my joyful moments had been made with her.

But...I knew I wasn't supposed to be happy. Here I had turned her into a monster - but to call her a monster would break my metaphorical heart. She was with me and real; enhanced.

Remembering the broken and suffering corpse that was Bella just a few hours before, I inwardly cringed at the mental image that sight had stitched permanently into my memories. That scene would haunt me for enternity, a small voice simply whispering the solemn truth. I had done that to her, and for my pleasure the consequence was her pain; my pain. To Hell with me.

Though through it all, I had never fathomed things could work out the way they had; very well.

Up to the moment I met Bella, my life had been monotonous and useless. I had endured many things that surely should have been the end of me, but having a solitary purpose fulfilled all the wrongdoings I had ever committed.

I now had a family, not the same as the one I had with Carlisle and Esme, one that Bella and I had conceived, and fought for. A new life had been created where all was death.

Bella ran her fingers down my back rather roughly, and I clenched under the slight pain. In response I hugged her body against mine, feeling the new warmth. She mimicked the embrace and crushed me into her as I felt the coolness of her breathing on my shoulder.

Unbeknownst to me, Bella had become rather cocky with her new strength, and used it to roll me off of her with no effort. The switch in positions startled me for a split second, and even before I could regain the situation, she was lying on top and I was forcibly trapped. Her hair cascaded down and blanketed my chest as she pinned me to the ground with her weight.

Her eyes probed, expression thoughtful. I stared up at her gorgeous face and again wished I could shed tears. With no release, the pressure behind my eyes and tight feeling in my throat was growing stronger and more uncomfortable.

With each second of staring into her I saw the old and new Bella all as one, and both I loved with every particle of my being.

She placed a tender kiss to my chin and ran her thumb across my cheek, a sensation that I had never thought could be so incredible. The trail her finger left behind was warm, and I could feel it seep into my pores wonderfully. Shutting and opening my eyelids, Bella's change in expression told me she saw my tell. It was as if I was experiencing the intensified contracting my eyes often did when my mood changed drastically. A moment of tunnel vision kicked in and it was then the darkness of my vision was reflected in her face. The clawing beast slithered up my throat and scratched it raw. My craving was born.

With an urgent lust, I forced my lips to hers, eager to begin anew.

Her body was the same shape, same build, but I knew it was much more durable than before. Her legs slid off to rest on the floor, so she was straddling me. Shifting purposely, she positioned herself.

And when she fused our bodies I was in re-lived wonder at how perfect we connected. I nearly groan with the satisfaction of the embrace, too long had I been deprived of her.

The familiar and missed tingle ran through me when she moved, it was as if I had just then melted into a pool of liquid.

All the stress of the past few days was lifted from my shoulders and I reveled in the now real memory. The sensation she gave me was so powerful; I now thought back in awe at how I could possibly have controlled myself when she was human, and breakable. So soft and delicate she still seemed to me, out of habit I was still and unmoving, worried about what to do. Her hands came upon my chest and I looked up into her knowing smile.

"Don't worry," She cooed. The harmonic ring of her voice made my eyes close, as one's do when listening to a beautiful melody. She was about to continue her sentence, but I couldn't wait any longer.

The fresh fact was now engraved acutely into the most important region of my brain, the section that held every spec of insignificant and important information regarding Bella Swan, and Bella Cullen. The part that nursed the memories of us, the good and bad. This was also the area where I held all photographic recollections, ones that I would continually visit and open in my mind to catch a brief glimpse of my love's divine face. Of course, this was the largest and most coveted zone in my mind, and therefore had infinite room to add more images and memories, which I was greedily doing at this very moment.

With our bodies still as one I lunged upward and crushed against her, sending us back down roughly onto the floor. The pendulum movement startled Bella, allowing me to gain a advantageous position. I was above her now, and with every breath we took I could feel that we were still intimately together. Even the slightest motion and bolts of heat writhed in my stomach, forcing a throaty growl from my dry throat.

Bella brought my face towards her and kissed my lips softly, her legs snaking around mine. She breathed in my scent and closed her eyes, arching her neck and tightening her arms around me.

I held one of her legs to my side and moved outward, the stinging shock of relieving myself sent shivers up my spine.

Bella in front of me looked to be in a state of sleep, her eyes closed and her expression vacant. Her mouth opened slightly to breath.

What came out was my name. Nearly silent, but she knew I could hear it, and it had a very strong undertone, one of relief. The enchanting sound of her speaking my name so longingly tangled the empty hold in my chest into a large knot of excruciating adoration and affection. The adoration I had for her compiled in me as one large organ and beat energetically against my pectorals, hammering the inside of my breast with it's bludgeoning force.

The sweet utterance of my name urged me onward.

I pushed forward very slowly and completely.

She opened her eyes languidly and watched my strained features.

I could hardly contain my need for her; she was utterly incredible lying there.

With an opposite move I was back in the cool air, the sensation of every smooth intake and out-take made my muscles tighten and throb.

Unexpectedly I felt her strong legs clench around me and forced me forward very violently. The entry burned, and the aching pleasure sat heavily within. Bella heaved a labored breath and I quickly mimicked the exact movement, causing a rather strong hiss to come from her mouth.

Hearing such an inhuman sound from her aroused and intrigued the inside of my clouded skull. I pressed my body to hers and continued the motions. The yearning and hunger I had spilled out, and I gorged myself on her lips tasting her familiar flavor.

The taint of venom in her saliva was very noticeable; it was metallic and sweet all at once. Her tongue ran across my lower lip and she shivered as my body clenched over her, my every nerve contracting under the pressure that was threatening to burst through my steel-sewn seams.

Burying my head in the crook of her neck, I could feel her warm breathing rustling my hair. Her jaw locked and piercing claws ravaged the planes of my shoulders and neck as she braced herself.

With my every fiber scorching my insides I fought the urge to scream, to yell aloud. The heat was all but painful, but the razor-like grazing and bone-crushing actions of Bella were.

The simultaneous feeling of pleasure and pain confused my brain, and the growling from Bella was sending my mind into a spiraling abyss. Both sensations seemed to heighten my already overflowing desire.

Though it was difficult to keep from speeding up, I felt that taking it slow and eloquent was best. I didn't want to ruin the perfect atmosphere we had by rushing. It had seemed so long since we had been like this, and every second I could have with her had to be catalogued in the expanse of my mind.

The way her neck stretched when I touched her a certain way, the rapidity of her breathing after I kissed her. The reaction her body had to mine. All were subtle tendencies I would pick up on, and every single one was special.

To know how I was making her feel was the ultimate gratification. The physical signs she showed me helped me read into her. Though it didn't always help that the littlest things she did distracted me in more ways than one.

I thought everything about her was agonizingly beautiful.

Bella craned her head and ran her rose-pedal lips across my shoulder. Fearing her next move, I forced my mouth onto hers in hope of keeping her teeth from torturing me.

The soft yet blunt sensation of her teeth on my skin would have inevitably caused me to erupt if she had been successful.

When she did that, the ironic fact that she was biting me, had an unbelievable effect on my body. It was incredibly hard to control myself when her smooth lips were placed over my skin, the rough feel of her grinding teeth preceded by the soft clench of her jaw upon my shoulder. An electrifying flood subsequently followed by a very disorienting sensory overload would cause my undoing.

The lightest touch had the greatest effect on the senses, which holds very true for vampires.

Still locked, our mouths were crushed into one. I pulled away briefly to allow her to breathe, and was reminded forcefully that she no longer needed air. Pulling my head to hers she hooked one arm around my neck and kissed me with a desperate need.

Her brows furrowed and I held her against me, one arm holding both our torsos off of the floor. I had the other arm hugged around her, and slid it to the center of her back. Pressing her closer with the strength I could muster, she was unaffected by my arduous vice.

All the while with a steady but ever strengthening force I was moving with her, meeting her movements and stoking the fire that was coursing up my arched back. Bella leeched onto me and constricted her muscles, compressing everything inside of me and crushing my bones.

Grating my teeth, I shut my eyes and took the binding squeeze with no complaints. She couldn't control her new power yet, which was trouble for me, but I would take years of overwhelming suffering just to be with her the way we were now.

For a creature built for any threatening situation known to man, the most tender moments seemed to be the most difficult. My body didn't seem strong enough to hold all of the liquid fire bubbling in my veins. Bella's taut frame and silky skin molding to me was extremely distracting.

With each stroke she groaned beneath me. She held my face between her trembling hands and stared murkily into my eyes. Her stiff structure overpowered my weak one, and I could only pursue where she guided me.

The nearness of the end lapped at my feet. Her hands released my face and she hid her face in my chest, hooking her arms around me in such a way that it nearly dislocated my shoulders when she clenched.

The constriction inside of me suffocated all. The grand structure of packed explosives lit by a thousand degree furnace in the deepest part of me threatened to blow. Feeling it's fuse burning shorter and shorter with each drive, I knew the end of the wick would set fire to my storage of bliss and eventual fruition. With one last thrust I released the hot air in my full lungs and held her quivering form to me, feeling her stomach tighten and hearing the glorious hitch in her breath.

The rocking wave of pressure surged through me, and Bella's body seized, as did mine, causing an intense charge to rip through my core.

Slowly, I shut my eyes and bathed in the sweet rupture within.

Strong and unyielding the fever thawed my icy center, calming yet detonating me entirely. Tightening, Bella froze and stared unfocused, her eyes rolling softly backwards. Her head sunk back revealing her bare neck, I took the flesh upon my lips and traced my tongue along the no longer beating vein. The fire seemed to seep from my mouth and wash over her skin, causing her to growl with the prodding hot iron I was running down to her collar bone. Every pore of me radiated, the fierce sensation jostling my ability to think and act at once. Insanely, the blaze thundered through, stampeding and overtaking everything. In one last rush it came, and Bella was kissing me, muffling all sounds I screamed silently in my head. I could feel the hard expression on her face with my eyes closed, her brows were connected tightly and her lips were solid and hard on mine. It felt as though the most acute gathering of heat was just as it was leaving our bodies, and it left ashes in its wake as it's rough tirade ended rather harrowingly.

As the inferno ceased, it took my strength with it. The lonely emptiness of my ravaged body was excruciating for the first few seconds of the departure.

My lazy eyes opened and watched as Bella's face relaxed and her body loosened. The crackling of my compressed carbon bones echoed as she released herself and slipped out of our bond.

She lied on her back on the floor as I was still and hovering above. My head sulked tiredly, forced down by heavy gravity. I peeked through my eyelashes to see Bella's heaving chest calming. She placed her hands around my arms, and opened her eyes. The tint of gold in her irises expanded and contracted with the soft light of the moon. She looked my way and smiled affectionately.

I grinned and lowered myself carefully onto her, lying my head on her stomach.

"Very different," Bella whispered, awed as she stared down at me and began playing with my disheveled hair.

I glanced up into her thoughtful face, and kissed lightly above her bellybutton, tracing my fingers around the damp imprint of my lips. She propped herself up on her forearms, forcing me to lift myself onto all fours. Face to face, we stared at each other, and on the outer edge of her eye's colored rings I could see a faint black burgundy bleeding into and overpowering the gold.

She watched my expression and I sensed her hunger, wondering if her newborn urge had finally taken over her control.

Her piercing glare showed no signs of immature weakness, and I questioned what exactly she was craving.

My curiosity was met with a wild and vigorous lunge, Bella's body and mouth defeating mine. I was pressed to the floor, very constrained by her weight. Like knives, her teeth glided over my lip and stung with the opening of a small cut.

Distracting me from the insignificant throb of hurt, her hips locked with mine and we fit once again together, like two pieces of a puzzle made to correspond. Her increased enthusiasm and contagious desire influenced me very quickly.

The harsh but impeccable movements compelled me to react with a fervor. The grind of her hips made her body become more irrational, and with every motion it was increasingly unmanageable to keep my hands from gripping her sides and my wandering eyes from staying out from behind my eyelids.

It was intoxicative, I was drunk immediately and the tickle of Bella's hair on my neck and face was flustering. I tried to stretch my neck upward to kiss her, but she pushed my chest down and so followed my head. Irritated by the fact that I could no longer overcome her strength, I tried once again to crush my lips to hers but she shoved me away and instead ran her lips tauntingly along my collarbone. Groaning, I helplessly felt the simultaneous pleasures, which caused me a very prurient appetite that I could not feed. She had me pinned to the floor very securely, her arms binding mine to the ground and her body weight holding me down. I writhed while she swayed above, and her mouth tortured me with its reluctance to join mine. Making my need very clear, she still neglected my waiting lips to torment my defenseless body.

When she moved her head over to kiss my shoulder, an unprotected section of her neck was exposed. Without delay I reached over and gently bit the supple plane under her jaw, which caused her to halt her advances. Taking the sudden opportunity, I very barely tore my arms from her hard physical grip and captured her head between my hands and forced my kiss upon her. She was adamant about losing her control, but eventually eased under my resounding kiss. Surrendering to my attack, she unwound and eased. This allowed me to sit upwards, and our attached vertical forms compressed together by the passion of our crushed mouths.

Just to one side of us, the bed sat unused. Pushing Bella against the frame, I shifted our bodies so I was able to stand. Legs wrapped around my waist, our still fastened halves kept us close as I laid our joined bodies onto the cool mattress.

She was impatient, and as soon as her back hit the fabric, her legs contracted and enforced my forward insertion.

With the continuing build of lust, my predatory instinct caused my ardent advance. With considerable force I drove our bodies together precisely. She matched my continuous motions while bunching the blankets in her rough grip. Biting her lip, she arched her back and breathed unevenly. The dawn of the inescapable flame of my inner incineration came to my attention, and was once again welcomed. Bella's constricting body and the meeting of our hips fueled the blaze. Even before me, Bella was already struggling with her own inner summit, the stiffness and rigidity a clear sign she was in her own sea of warmth. I thought to slow, but when I attempted to I failed miserably. I could only persist as my covetous urge overrode all else.

Compressing very favorably, Bella's peak sent me very rapidly into my own.

Burning my skin like paper, the deep flare shot off in my stomach and began its brilliant journey through each fissure of my physical being. Fueling the combustion was Bella, now semi-aware and presently in a state of continuous rapture, her tightening muscles coercing the storm of heat immersing me slowly. The spiking tremor beneath my outer shell burst, and the longed-for rush killed me with its greatness. The concentrated point of the scalding needle infused in my chest and spread hastily from end to end. The tremendous ecstasy made my head feel weightless. Singing, it's piercing air it deafened my ears and forced me to focus on the blooming heaven leeching my strength. Both our bodies shook under the tremor, and Bella groaned as the prolonged time with her own monster peaked. Engrossed in the continual surge, I prayed for only a longer moment with the warmth, and I was wickedly denied.

Gradually it began deteriorating, leaving a weary skeleton for my use.

My exhausted body sighed ungratefully when the diminishing tingle finally permitted my collapse. The empty and deserted anguish plagued me as soon as the fire had fled.

I allowed myself to slump onto the still body of Bella lying on the now disassembled bed. Her ragged breathing sounded loudly in my ear. Feeling humanly cold, I reached around for the white cover of the bed, only to forget all about it when Bella's melodic voice whispered something softly.

"Are you tired?" She breathed, sounding perfectly regenerated. It wasn't a real question, more a statement that she could hardly believe the answer to. I cocked a smile at her.

"No. Never," I kissed her neck gently and felt her shudder a little.

"Hmm…" She responded, breaking off as if I had answered some deeper question she had brewing in her mind. Silence followed, one that was not at all uncomfortable. I retracted myself and laid beside her calm form.

Expertly, I untucked the blanket from the bed and brought it around and over our legs to the cover our bare bodies. With the new movement, Bella was brought out of her thoughts and she turned to look at me, propping her head cutely with her arm.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I asked, watching her relaxed features. She paused for a moment, considering what to say.

"I've never…"She halted for a brief second,

"Everything is very… overwhelming. New. Like I've just been shoved into a different life, one that's too good to be true. I didn't expect so much."

"You will get used to all your new abilities. I believe you will have mastered them years before you should because of the fact you seem not to have the murderous instinct of a new born vampire," She cringed when I said murderous instinct,

"Which is extremely impressive." I added softly.

She said nothing.

After a few moments I debated and then decided to answer her underlying question. One that could be interpreted to ones liking, my liking was the brighter side.

"Bella, When something is too good to be true, it's best to take advantage of what time you have."

She shifted nervously under the covers, and I felt her hand snake to me and her fingers locked in between mine. I watched her hard expression and moved my hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch and shut her eyes as my fingers slid over her new born skin. I wiped a strand of hair from her face and dropped my hand back to the mattress. She sighed when we were no longer touching.

"I won't let _anything_ hurt you." I said, my voice surprisingly husky.

The murderous leech in my head brought out the metal image of human Bella, lying helpless and pathetic on the wet ground in the woods. The urge to sob nearly leaked out of my mouth but I swallowed the sting back into my throat. The one thing I would have to shield her from the most was me. It was me, and had always been me. The disgusting fact made my stomach wretch disapprovingly.

"Nothing will ever harm you again." Still it felt right to reassure her, even though I knew she was now more than ever capable of protecting herself. She didn't point out that fact, and my words seemed to soften her features.

She appeared satisfied with my answer.

After a few seconds of silence, she took in a long deep breath and breathed in the scent of the room.

I could see her concentrate on the conflicting smell of some cool outdoor pine and the clean warm air in the room. It was fascinating to watch how she reacted with her sharpened senses. She was learning very well without my help.

We laid there in comforting quiet, speaking shortly here and there. I observed her perfect face while she looked into the ceiling, or out the window. I watched as her hair faultlessly splayed across the pillows, the light to dark contrast highlighting the strong hazelnut color. Her rising and falling chest covered by the white duvet.

When I used to watch her sleep, I saw her shifting eyes beneath her eyelids and would wonder what she was dreaming. Now when she was awake and unblinking, I thought to myself how many things she could now be thinking at once with her new fast, open mind.

Her tongue slid over her hard white teeth and she twitched when she realized how sharp they actually were. Though not the elongated, the menacing grin depicted in the legendary vampire, our teeth were one thousand times sharper than any human tool made from any variety of metals.

I thought it quite amusing that she was exploring her body, feeling the new additions.

I pried myself away to study the room.

Our shredded clothes were all over the floor and randomly hung on some nearby furniture. I was satisfied that we had not destroyed anything in our new house, Alice and Esme would not be pleased if the first few hours we spent in here caused substantial breakage.

My eyes roamed and fell upon the unopened closet, standing just feet away. I could only imagine how large it would be once we had the time to go through it. Bella would not like the guaranteed hundreds of high fashion garments hung with careful consideration on the racks. Yes, I could picture Alice loading every inch of closet space with her idea of Bella's perfect wardrobe.

From the corner of my eye I noticed she was looking at me very peculiarly.

I turned my head to see her full face, and was greeted with two large gold spheres that shone very brightly.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, mimicking my favorite question.

I thought for two seconds before answering what had been on my mind since we entered the cottage.

"I'm thinking you're too beautiful to be real," I studied her face and was mildly disappointed when the customary blush I had become used to did not bloom on her cheeks. Instead she gave me a confident smile, baring her teeth.

"And you're sure you can't read my mind?" She joked.

"Love, if I could I would be in it every second of every day. Unfortunately, your tight little head is off limits to me."

She looked at me sympathetically knowing how hard it was at times not to be able to see what she was thinking. I was fairly used to it. Just my luck that the one person on earth I wanted to read into the most, and it was impossible.

I sighed.

The silence continued, only oddly broken by random sounds from the outside world. We were oblivious to all but each other as we laid together and watched each movement. I observed her, and she I. Eventually Bella was lost in her inner thoughts as she probed her head; the one place I wasn't allowed to see or hear.

I relaxed. The fact that Bella and I had the time, some time, to just lay as we were now, with nowhere to go. No places to be. It was very peaceful in my mind, with no worries. I refused to think one thought about the world outside of this bed.

All was perfect in this moment.

We laid listening to one another's breathing. And Bella stared lovingly at me, holding my hand and placing kisses on it every few minutes.

A spike of heat shot through my body once more, when I felt the soft contact of her lips on my skin. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, my short pang of desire faded when the Bella stopped.

Again all was calm and perfect.

The eventual intruding rosy tint of light in the room alerted me of the coming sunrise. Areas of the floor were lit by the waking sun. I traced the random patterns with my eyes.

I had never actually appreciated the simple act of being quiet and still. I had time to think and I did not feel like it, all I desired was to be here beside Bella accepting the solace and comfort of the sink in the mattress where I knew she was lying beside me.

The peaceful quiet was interrupted by the chirping cry of a lark singing shrilly outdoors, masked by the blanket of branches hanging from the forest trees. I glanced to Bella again and saw her eyes close as she listened to the tweet of the bird's calls. Her lips parted slightly as if to take in the taste of the sweet natural music flowing through the air. A momentary spark of pride ran through me as I watched beautiful Bella lie beside me, knowing she was my wife, and I was the only one for her. No other person could be with her as I was, and we would be together forever.

_A/N: Just fixed a few mistakes and added a line or two here and there. I think it sounds better now, I hate having mistakes, and there were A LOT. That's what happens when you get overexcited!!_


End file.
